


Cracked

by i_kinda_like_starkid (orphan_account)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Death, Fluff, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Pink and Yellow interaction.
Relationships: Pink/Yellow (Among Us)
Kudos: 3





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known I don't play the game, I like to watch.

Yellow waved at Pink from across the table.

Pink waved back.

Yellow smiled and remembered Pink couldn't see so they said,

"I'm smiling at you."

Pink paused.

"I'm smiling at you too."

Yellow smiled even more.

Pink lifted a prank and pointed at Yellow.

"Your visor is cracked."

Pink said.

Yellow reached up to feel for it.

"Can you take me to the med bay to get it sorted?"

Yellow asked.

"Of course."

Pink agreed and they walked side by side.

Loud footsteps echoed through the halls and they stepped to one side to let Black run out of the med bay yelling,

"Green's the imposter!"

Pink and Yellow shared a glance before stepping into the med bay.

Yellow sat down and Pink went to get stuff to fix the crack with.

Yellow looked up and saw Pink standing over them.

Then Yellow said,

"I'm smiling at you."

Pink lunged forward and sunk their knife into Yellow's body.

Pink laughed and said,

"I'm smiling at you too."


End file.
